A Sock full of Green Jello
by habibiXtateleh
Summary: What happens if a prank Deeks plays on Kensi didn't go as smooth as he tought it would? What if he'd get punished for it by doing laundry?


Hello guys :)

This is our first story to be published... We have to admit that we love it xD

Hopefully you will like it, too! Read and Review, please!

And sorry for any remaining mistakes... We tried to get them all, but they just ran away ;)

And sorry for all the lines in here... Still trying to figure out how to put paragraphs in here... It doesn't work...

* * *

><p><strong>A Sock full of green Jello<strong>

"DEEKS" a yell echoed through the bullpen, rather loudly from a fiercely looking brunette. The rest of the team just had one question hearing her yell...What did he do this time?

"Why the hell did you put green jello in my socks?" she growled as she took him to the ground easily, causing him to yelp in pain as he hit the ground hard. Then she took the sock and hit him with it. After all it was his idea to fill it, so he had to live with the consequences.

"Stop, stooooop - I surrender." he kept begging as she still held him down and lastly emptied the sock over his head.

"You're sooo mean!" he whined.

"YOU put jello in my socks and YOU accuse ME of being mean?" she asked in disbelief, thinking of a good way to punish him. _I'm soooo screwed!_ he thought as a devilish smile crept it's way onto her full lips.

"You, my dear partner, are going to do all of the laundry in my bathroom today. Outerwear only, of course. And trust me, it's a lot..."

"Fine." he quickly agreed, she could've threatened him after all with more physical harm.

"You better start tonight." she just smirked, maybe she would ask Nell if she would've wanted some laundry done, too. Just so Deeks got a lot to do.

"I don't like that face, I don't like it at all." Deeks interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Why? What?" she asked confused.

"I don't like the face you make...it means something evil is coming my way." He said in a duh-voice.

"Deeks, you have no idea what's coming to you." she smiled sweetly and got up, heading towards G and Sam, who had watched them the past few minutes.

"Hey, do you guys have any laundry left? Deeks will do mine today and I'm not satisfied with the pile... It's way too small..." She made her way around NCIS and ask all people that were close to her so the revenge was good enough. But thinking about it, it'll never be enough for Marty Deeks. The class clown couldn't be broken, you could threat him in painful ways, with lots of work and other stuff and yet he wouldn't leave you alone. One of the many traits of Detective Marty Deeks, her annoying partner... After a while Deeks ran up to Kensi.

* * *

><p>"Oh, c'mon Fern! I think that's enough now!" he said and looked at her, his eyes begging her to stop collecting laundry.<p>

"You WISH." she just said and ran to Nell and Eric. Only to get into an awkward situation, hence the fact what she saw them doing... Deeks chased after her, almost knocking her down when he stopped. "WHOA!" he gaped when he watched Nell straddling Eric.

"It isn't-" Eric started.

"-what it looks like" Nell finished his sentence. A usual thing, just in this situation it made it weird.

"Wow." Kensi managed to utter out after the time she just had stopped there.

"You two kinky guys... gosh and they always say we're the bad guys... MAAAN I so need to humble brag on that. Kensi, will you teach me how to do so?" he smirked nudging her shoulder with his. Kensi's response to Deeks was just a well placed elbow in the rips.

"Hey... I just wanted to ask you both if you have any laundry left... Deeks is going to do it today... Just drop it at my place and you'll get it back cleaned by him..."

"NO WAY IN HELL I'LL TOUCH THOSE CLOTHES!" Deeks protested. "Not after what I just saw." He shielded his eyes.

"Deeks, shut up." Nell threw a glare his way.

"We… uh.. Will come back on that offer, thanks Kensi." Eric mumbled, still a little flushed.

"Yeah, we will do that." Nell nodded and Kensi gave her a knowing look before heading out dragging Deeks by his wrist.

"I'll do the laundry but you won't put your clothes in that you wear right now." he pointed at Nell and Eric, while being dragged out. "Holy shit... did you know about them?" he asked, since Kensi was awfully quiet...

"Maybe, maybe not..." Kensi shook her head to get rid of the constant repeating of Nell almost ripping Eric's clothes off.

"Was that a yes or a no?"

"A no."

"Oh my gosh, we gotta tell the others!" Deeks squealed like a high school girl, but before he could run over to the rest of the team, Kensi's hand caught his and held him back.

"Don't. They'll tell them when they're ready."

"But KENSIIIIIIIII" he whined.

"Deeeeeeeeks." she mocked.

"It's going to be sooooooo much fun busting these two." He grinned wickedly.

"Yeah but now think about it like this, what if it was us, and they would tell?"

"Us?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Fine, what if it was you and some colleague of NCIS or LAPD? What if they would spread yours... which they could do not just inside the building with all the tech stuff." She gave him an 'I-win' look.

"I liked that example more as you where the one straddling me." he just smirked.

"Yeah, dream on. And don't be late tonight! I expect you at 7 at my door!"

* * *

><p><em>... later this evening...<em>

Everyone from NCIS had brought their clothes to Kensi's and it was now piled up in her bathroom, in little piles, each pile having a little piece of paper that read to whom it belonged. Right when the clock hit 7 there was a knock at her door.

"Come in, Deeks." she just yelled from the kitchen.

"I could've been some stranger you know?" he leaned against the doorway in the kitchen.

"But no stranger arrives at 7, especially if you told somebody to come at EXACTLY this time." she turned around smirking, two bottles of beer in her hands.

"Ohhh, I get some beer?" he was excited.

"First you've got to do your work, Mister Deeks." she tried to imitate Hetty's voice.

"Mmmmmm... I love it when you call me Mister Deeks!" he laughed and made his way to the bathroom, freezing when he saw the piles. At least 10!

"REALLY? THAT MUCH?" he yelled from the bathroom and only got a fit of giggles in return. "HAHA very funny." he answered sarcastically and actually started to do his work. "Kensi? I promise I'll never, ever put green jello into your socks again when you explain how your washing machine works!"

"Sounds like a good deal." she laughed and walked over to him, showing him the buttons to hit. After the machine began to work he stood up and plopped himself down on her couch.

* * *

><p>"So partner, what does the TV entertain us with tonight?" he asked, knowing perfectly fine that tonight NO Topmodel was on, and he hasn't learned all of his partners favourite shows yet. Another chapter of Kensi Blye, he thought smiling at her.<p>

"Pick something." She shrugged and threw the remote to him.

"Well, you know, I could get used to doing your house work..." She raised an eyebrow.

"Not that i meant the work itself...but being paid with chilling on the couch and free beer is quite nice." he added chuckling, a nervous chuckle since he didn't want Kensi to take it the wrong way. Which she did.

"You just could get used to have a woman's company." she hit his shoulder laughing.

"Maybe, maybe not." he replied her words from earlier after they caught Eric and Nell. And that's exactly what this reminded her of.

"For how long do you think that has been going on?" she asked, knowing that Deeks would get what she was talking about. The brunette still couldn't get rid of Nell straddling Eric in her head over and over and over again.

And she had to admit that she was a little jealous. Not because of Eric, but because of Nell having something that she hadn't had in a long time: A relationship, someone who cared.

Well, Callen and Sam cared about her, but only in a brotherly way. What she wanted was to be _loved_.

"I would say a while...can't exactly say a special time but I don't think either of them would go that far only after being on a few dates." he said matter of fact. He didn't thought of Nell and Eric...

Actually he just got the picture of Kensi straddling him in his head. And he liked it, not only because of the naughty thoughts. But because she was the girl that was with him and not some blonde bimbo.

Yet he knew he would never know what it would be like, because Kensi was Kensi and would never even think about doing such a thing with Deeks. His train of m-rated thoughts was interrupted by the washing machine beeping, causing him to jump to his feet.

"Aaaaw, is little poor Deeks jumpy?" she called after him and chuckled. "No, I just wanna finish the laundry before Christmas!" he shot back and began shoving the clothes into the dryer.

"And after you finished come back and order me pizza!" she yelled laughing.

"No pizza for Miss Blye. We don't want her baggy jeans size two not to be baggy anymore." he shot back.

"Oh come on that humble brag is run down by how often you used it against me."

He just laughed, closed the dryer and started it before taking the pile with Kensi's name on it and putting it into the washing machine.

But then, something very tiny and red fell out, looking like... he gulped.

Kensi wore nice panties, that's for sure. And that didn't exactly help his naughty thoughts which hit his mind like a storm. Okay Marty, think about suckish thinks... socks, dirty socks... His mind calmed down until suddenly it was Kensi's socks.

"Fuck it." he mumbled and went back to Kensi, the TV sounded like a nice distraction, just like pizza.

* * *

><p>"Deeks?" she turned around, "Whoa, what happened? You look like you just saw a ghost!"<p>

"Huh? Err... No ghost." he tried to get a grip of himself again, failing badly. It was Kensi that those incredibly hot panties belonged to... Damn, if he wouldn't stop thinking about this, he'd surely get a hard-on.

"Uhu, I can't say I am fine without having to tell you the truth, so now spill!" she grinned, leaning closer so he could feel her breath on his face. This was hard, very hard for him. He should get an award for such strong self control.

"Okay..." he sighed, was he really just going to spill out the truth?

"Maybe, or maybe not, I found something your clothes... I haven't been searching them! They just fell to the floor when I picked up the pile..."

Damn, she would castrate him.

"Oh." she shut up. She didn't knew what he found, but it was probably something awkward, at least she figured it was, by judging his voice and how he mentioned it.

"Okay?" Deeks was glad she didn't kill him, yet he was confused, maybe she was just torturing him by saying nothing else.

"What was it...?" she asked, not really sure whether she wanted to hear it.

"Uh... It.. may or my not have been..." Damn, why was he answering? "some sort of underwear..." _Please don't let it be panties or anything, please let it be a bikini or something like that_, she begged in her mind.

"It uh.. was something red...and lacy..." he coughed and blushed.

"Did Marty Deeks just blush because he saw my underwear?" Kensi laughed. But she just laughed to get herself calm and doesn't make the situation awkward. Despite the calm attitude she also blushed deep red.

"Aaaaw, is Kensi Blye blushing because I saw her panties?" he smiled nervously, still praying she wouldn't rip off his head.

"Why would you care." she shot back, the blush still visible on her cheeks.

"Because it does make you look quite beautiful." he whispered and would love to hit himself for even saying that. And at that, Kensi did something very childish and unlike her: She stuck her tongue out at him, grimacing slightly.

"Do you have to hit on every female being crossing your way?"

"Would I be Deeks if I wouldn't?" He was save. Kensi had saved him, she had his back. "So let's change the topic." he laughed.

"Oh, you don't like my panties then?" _What the hell am I doing_, Kensi thought. Deeks had expected everything but that. Kensi Blye was a mystery to him.

So he simply shrugged and decided to take it the humorous way.

"Well, they were nice..." he lowered his voice, "But I'd love to see the matching bra!"

* * *

><p>Kensi didn't really knew what she was doing, but she said it anyways. "Maybe you will."<p>

Deeks gulped, this was a weird Kensi sitting next to him. The Kensi he knew would have killed him by now, yet he was alive and didn't find a fitting answer for _**THAT**_ reply. Maybe it was the alcohol of the beers they had drunk; maybe it was the want of a relationship that made her move onto his lap and bend down to his ear.

"You heard me right..." Her voice was not more than a whisper, but still her warm breath tickled his face. And, damn, she smelled fantastic.

"You know, this comes quite close to the picture in my head." he breathed. "We are way better than Nell and Eric. So much sexier." He smiled.

"Yes, way sexier." she whispered, their foreheads touching.

"So sexy." he managed to whisper quietly, his breath hitting her face while she looked in his ocean blue eyes and got lost in them. She smiled and her hands wandered to his toned chest, clearly visible through the fabric of his shirt.

His hands also moved, but to her face, gently cupping it. His thumb stroke her cheek lightly, brushing some strands of her silky, dark hair behind her ear and making her shiver.

She decided to give it a shot and leaned closer, not enough to connect with his lips. But within seconds Deeks moved closer too and their lips brushed. The kiss surprised them both. It started out innocent and sweet, no pressure. Just the two of them, forgotten about their jobs, their location and everything else.

It was just them alone in a room kissing.

Her hands slid underneath his shirt and traced his muscular stomach and chest, exploring every inch there.

"Kensi..." he sighed into the kiss, making the butterflies in her belly go all wild.

"Marty.." she whispered, her eyes closed.

"Do you think we are doing the right thing?" he breathed, but regretted his question because he didn't want to stop.

"I don't know if I want to know." she whispered with a little smile.

"Well," he placed a kiss on the side of her neck, "I guess we'll have to figure that out..."

And with these words, Kensi and Deeks kissed again, becoming one person, one soul, all because of a sock full of green jello.


End file.
